Founding Trails
by you know who chan
Summary: The story of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, how they met and how they lived their lives. Covers their childhood, Hogwarts, and beyond. Warning: Violence and death in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_After a (very long) period of death, I have arisen from the grave! Sort of. I have a lot of incomplete stories that I started and never got through the first few chapters, but I decided that before I set off to school I would post them all up. I do plan on continuing them (along with my other stories), but updates will be few and far between, I'm sure. I hope that you will read them in spite of this, however!_

_Warnings: The story borders on dark, with hits of death and child abuse. Nothing graphic, but dark nonetheless. _

_Also, remember that reviews are always appreciated! _

_Thank you, and Happy Reading!_

Chapter One: First Encounters

"_Godric Gryffindor_!"

"Ow! Mum!" Godric protested as he struggled out of his mother's grasp. Clara Gryffindor frowned at her six-year-old son. She had grabbed him by the back of his robe and was holding on tightly, despite his struggling.

Clara (like many women) had had a child at a young age and was not old at all. She was twenty-seven with long blonde hair and a nice figure. Clara often joked that her figure was all thanks to her son, who kept her constantly on her toes with his adventuresome (not to mention troublesome) antics. She had nice sea-green eyes that were narrowed at her son right now. She wore a pair of green robes over her nice, expensive brown-lace dress.

She put her son down, but he never left her stern gaze. "Did I not tell that this party was important and you had to act mature for just a few hours?" She placed her hands on her hips as Godric gave her a sheepish smile.

"He was asking for it! He kept treating me like a baby who couldn't talk!" He complained in his defense.

Clara turned her head to look at Lord Baldwin Darrell. He was surrounded by people who had drifted over to see the commotion, a few sending Godric dark looks. From what Clara understood, Godric had gotten mad at Lord Darrell and threw an exploding ball at him that erupted in pink smoke before Godric showered him in feathers while the smoke surrounded him.

Her boy was clever, but that didn't make it right.

She sighed. "I asked you to behave, is that no much to ask of you?" Godric looked at the ground and mumbled an apology. Clara allowed herself a small smile. No matter what this boy did she could never stay mad at him for long. Just like his father. "Well Rowena and Helga are here, why don't you go play with them?"

Rowena and Helga were two daughters of protégés families the same age as Godric. She ignored his protests as she led him over to the girls. "It's your own fault." She told him. "If you would have just behaved like I asked I would have left you alone." He grumbled incoherently. "Straighten up now, there are young ladies present." She told him as they stopped by the two girls.

"Rowena, Helga, would you mind keeping an eye on Godric?" The girls curtsied and said the polite, official greetings, which Clara returned. "Have fun now," She smiled. "And Godic?" She turned a stern eye on him. "Behave."

"Yes, mother." He grinned. "I always behave." Clara smiled but said nothing as she left the children.

"Man, I thought she'd never leave!" Godric said as he slumped his shoulders.

Godric was a becoming kid of six years. His brown hair was beginning to turn more of a reddish- brown and was cut very short and even. He didn't like it that much, but his mother forced him too anyway. Whenever he tried to reason with her she would just mutter and then tell him he was in a 'rebellious stage.' He also had large blue eyes that shone brightly with a twinkle adults seemed to find 'so cute'. His smile, however, was what drew most people in. Godric's smile lit up his whole face with a joy and innocence that only a child could have.

Right now he was wearing dark-blue robes over a fancy cotton shirt and black pants. He didn't like them much but once again, his mom had forced it upon him.

"That is very rude of you Godric." Rowena told him sternly. "Lady Clara is a kind, good person who also happens to be your mother." Godric rolled his eyes, earning a glare from the girl.

Rowena Ravenclaw had elegant black hair that was currently done up high on the back of her head. Her eyes were a source of awe because they were a startling purple. No one was quite sure how, but they were. Although a year older then Godric and already seven, she had not yet lost the round cheeks that children have although everyone said she would grow into a beautiful woman. As usual, she was clad in a dark purple robe, under her robe was an elegant dress of a light purple that came to the floor and was covered with ribbons.

Rowena came from a high-class family of equal-rank with Godric. Her family was well-known for their industrious library that held some of the rarest books ever known. In their house they actually had three libraries in addition to smaller bookcases in each of the bedrooms –even the guest suites. They were also known for their through thinking and careful planning. They were usually counselors of the government or -in times of war- war leaders.

By herself Rowena was as any young noble-born girl should be. She knew her place and always acted proper, even in the more informal of occasions. She carried herself with dignity and was always mindful of what to say. She never listened when Godric tried to tell her she was growing up to fast, that she should enjoy being young. Although she had a brother who was only a few months old she was the oldest and thus had to accept the duties of being oldest. One day her family's holdings would be her own and she seemed to be ready to take on the challenge already.

Godric had no other siblings and his parents did not plan on having any more because his mother had nearly died giving birth to him. He wasn't supposed to know this, but had heard his parents talking about it one night and learned all he could. This also meant that he should be more worried then Rowena because if something happened to him then there was no other heir of Gryffindor. His family holdings would have to be given to one of his mother's or father's siblings' children.

"I can't believe you did that Godric!" The girl next to Rowena giggled. "Even if it was wrong, it was oh so funny!" Rowena turned her stern gaze to her friend.

The girl's name was Helga Hufflepuff, another girl of a high-class family. With a sweet smile and a good attitude, Helga always seemed to make friends, not enemies. She had curly blonde hair and sweet gray eyes they seemed to sparkle with a light of their own. She was wearing black robes with gold outlines and a yellow and black dress underneath.

The Hufflepuffs made their fortunes in trade, mostly of silk and other such delicacies. Although good with their business they were a peace-loving family for the most part. Helga had two older siblings and was thus free from the binds of being the family heir. Her family still taught her everything a future noblewoman should know though.

"It was great, wasn't it?" Godric grinned. "So now that mother is gone…"

"I will not take part in your childish behavior!" Rowena interrupted crossly. "Helga, you should not encourage such actions either." Rowena folded her arms across her chest.

"You're no braver then a chicken, Rowena, and you have the imagination of one as well." Godric said dryly, taking the girl's attention.

"What did you say you square-nosed little brat!" She snapped. Godric hid a grin, if it was one thing he excelled at it was making people mad. Rowena had a very short temper and could quickly be turned back into the child when insulted. Godric was excellent at doing just that.

"I _said_, you are a chicken, you won't do something fun because your scared."

"No, name it and I'll do it. I'll prove to you that I am no chicken Godric Gryffindor!" Her face was red by now as she huffed. "Well come on then, what do you have in mind?"

Godric grinned. "Well, let's scout around and see…" The three children worked their way through the throngs of people until Godric spotted Rowena's prey. "That one" He pointed to a black-haired boy.

"Him!?" Rowena whispered harshly. Luckily the boy did not notice them through the group of people standing between them. "Do you know who that is?" She glanced back and forth between Godric and the boy. "That is Salazar Slytherin!"

Slytherin sounded familiar, but he couldn't place the name. "Who?" He asked, completely clueless.

"Salazar Slytherin!" Rowena repeated. "People say his family is involved very deep in the dark arts. His father has questionable honors, some say as well; no one wants to be mixed up with them."

Godric looked back to the boy. He couldn't be much older then Godric, maybe even younger-what did people have to fear about him? If it was one thing Godric didn't like it was judging people by their families. Just because his father was questionable did not mean that this boy was.

"So are you too chicken?" Godric asked as if he had not heard her.

"You fool!" She said. "Did you hear nothing of what I said!?"

"I don't really care." Godric shrugged. "He is a kid just like us, what harm could he do?"

"I think it is his father Rowena is worried about." Helga answered. "I have heard stories as well, and none of them are in his favor." She said a trace darkly.

"Would you rather I pick an adult for you to prank?"

Rowena shook her head. "Fine, I'll do it." Godric grinned. "What exactly _am_ I doing?" She gave him a skeptical look as he told her his plan.

*-*-*-*-*

Salazar just knew someone was talking about him. If his instincts were correct the person in question was very close. His green eyes narrowed as he looked at the adults around him. With all the things his father had done, perhaps it should be expected that they would talk about his son. But in any case, Salazar hated being talked about and thus decided to find out who it was because if he drew near the talk would likely stop.

He turned his head just in time to see a spell being shot at him. With no time to dodge the spell hit him straight on. He staggered back with a sneer on his face. The next thing he heard was someone laughing.

He took out his own wand and focused on the threat. Not far from him stood three children about his age. One girl had her wand out and was looking at him with a wide-eyed expression Salazar knew was a mix of surprise and fear. The other girl had her hand over her mouth and appeared to be fighting down giggles. The boy in between them was the problem he was looking for.

He had reddish-brown hair that shaded his face as he was bent over and clutching his knee so he didn't fall over because he was laughing so hard. Ignoring the adults around them Salazar strode over to him, his wand out in front. He had not yet learned what they had done to him but he intended to find out.

"What do you think you are laughing at?" Salazar hissed at him, his eyes watching the boy and his companions.

"It's nothing-just some feathers-" He gave a snort and broke into laugher again.

"I demand you tell me at once!" He said, his words mirroring his tone.

"Godric Gryffindor, what did I tell you!?" Salazar's interrogation was cut short by a young woman with blonde hair who came striding over with a look of range on her face. He recognized her as Clara Gryffindor, and that would make the boy in front of him her son, Godric.

"Mom!" Godric (Salazar's thoughts confirmed) yelled in horror. "It's wasn't me, I was just an innocent bystander!"

"I will believe that when I see you behave for once!" She fumed. "Now you fix this young man right now!" Godric grumbled and took out his wand. Wait…why didn't he have it out before? Salazar's gaze shifted to the silent raven-haired girl next to him. She had had her wand out, had it really been her?

Godric waved his wand and muttered the counter-curse just before his father came over.

"What is going on here?" Salazar spun around to see the look of annoyance and disappointment on his father's face. He quickly schooled his expression to hide the fear he was sure had been covering his face. All around them, the crowd of other party guests all quieted.

"It's nothing father-" Salazar started before a sharp look quieted him. Even if this Godric had done something to him no one deserved his father's displeasure.

"Lady Gryffindor, this is your son I presume?" His cold gaze shifted from mother to son.

Lady Gryffindor seemed to have forgotten her anger at her son for now. She moved closer to Godric. "Yes, it is." She said firmly.

"He seems quite out of control, rather like an animal." Lady Gryffindor's fingers curled into a fist so hard her knuckles turned white, but she said nothing. "Perhaps he should be put on a leash like one until you learn how to control him."

"Stop this now, Lord Slytherin!" A man's voice said as he strode over in front of Lady Gryffindor. Salazar recognized the brown-haired man as Gawin Gryffindor, coming to his wife and child's rescue. "Godric is not but a young boy, you must excuse his actions. He meant nothing by it except to have some fun-surely you can forgive him?"

Salazar saw his father's eyes narrow. "Being that he is a child his actions are reflected on to you, so I suppose I should blame you for his pitiful up-bringing?" Salazar wasn't sure what happened right after that. There was a loud bustling in the crowd behind him and not only was he pushed back but knocked him to the floor. He hear shouting and maybe even a spell or two but by the time he could stand up (not bothering to dust his robes off) the crowd was leaving and his father was no where to be seen.

Soon all that was left was the three who had started this mess. Salazar took this time to dust off his robes as the three made their way over to him.

"I am truly sorry about all of this." The girl with the black hair said. Salazar remembered she was a Ravenclaw heir. "It was my entire fault, I shouldn't have done it."

"No-" Godric moved in front of Rowena. "I made her to it- I'm the one to blame, don't do anything to her." From the look on his face Godric was prepared to fight for Rowena is so needed.

Salazar couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "I know."

Godric gave him a look at surprise. "What?"

"I know" Salazar repeated patiently. 'That Miss Ravenclaw-" Rowena cut in at the request to call her Rowena. "-Rowena cast the spell. As I see it there was no harm done although there could have been when my father appeared." Salazar was surprised at his own bluntness.

Godric suddenly grinned. "I knew you weren't like him!" Salazar frowned, not knowing what to make of this. "Your father I mean, everyone seems to think you are just like him-I didn't think that." Indeed he was nothing like his father (he really despised the man) but no one had ever seemed to realized that.

Only Godric.

"I like you, lets be friends!" Salazar let out a startled 'hey!' as Godric suddenly flung his arm around his shoulder. "Godric Gryffindor at your service!" Salazar had never seen such a large, genuine smile before.

"I think this will be the start of a great, long-lasting friendship!"

Salazar really hoped it was true.

And his smile told Godric just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Friendship

_Three months later…_

"Mom, I'm done!" Godric called loudly as he flew toward the door. Behind him his father's friend Sir Jared sighed and shook his head. Godric had had a lesson with Sir Jared about healing spells, herbs, and workings. Sir Jared was a professional healer and an old friend of Godric's father. He agreed to teach Godric what he knew so that he would be able to help people or himself if needed. Even if Godric didn't see much point because he was only six (although seven in a month), it was interesting sometimes. And he liked Sir Jared.

"Good, dear; is Salazar coming over today?" His mother asked, giving him a warm smile as she walked down the hallway to meet him. Today her long blonde hair was pulled back by a blue ribbon the same color as her robes.

"Yep, Lady Meriwether is bringing him." Godric said as he headed toward the kitchens.

Ever since their meeting three months ago the two had become friends just as Godric had predicted. Lady Meriwether Slytherin and his mother Clara would spend time together as well. An arranged marriage between Lady Meriwether and Iraybs Slytherin hadn't worked out as their parents had planed. They were nothing like each other and that was the only reason Salazar was allowed over the Gryffindor Estate.

The Kalvins and the Calvials had been close in the past before drifting part many years before their children reached their majority. Meriwether Kalvin and Clara Calvial had been childhood friends who had not seen each other since. Until they had started talking once their sons became playmates and figured out their maiden names. They had become close friends again and Lady Meriwether often came with Salazar and stayed while the boys played.

Salazar's father hated the Gryffindor family and everything to do with them. Although the boys did not know the details, it was obvious that their fathers differed on just about every subject. Godric was not allowed over Slytherin Manor because of Iraybs. Iraybs also did not like his wife very much, because she did not share his view in his world and the people inside of it. According to Salazar, they fought rarely, but Godric suspected that it had more to do with Iraybs' violent nature than anything else. He desperately wanted Salazar to leave his home, but he knew it could not be done.

"Lord Gryffindor?" One of the servants of the household came into the kitchen as Godric munched on an apple. "Lord and Lady Slytherin are at the gate, they are on their way now."

"Thank you." Godric told the woman. Her name was Shannon, an old but kind Irish witch, who was related to many of the other servants in the house as well. With grandchildren here and more on the way her hair was white and her face had many wrinkles that showed her age. She had been a servant of his mother for a long time and had been given a small room of her own in the servants' quarters. "Is my mother being called upon? She will want to meet them as well." He added as he stood up.

"Yes," Shannon answered. "My son Jaxon is finding her; she will meet you at the entrance hallway."

Godric nodded as she gave him a small bow. He always found it silly how those so much older and wiser should respect them as their better just because he was born into a rich family. Shannon was a capable witch and woman, yet she bowed daily to a six-year-old.

The head chef's son Coby, who was two years older then Godric, waved goodbye to him, Godric returned the wave gladly. Coby spent most of his time in the kitchen and in an unofficial way had become Godric's snack cook, as well as friend.

The kitchen was not far from the entrance hall so Godric beat his mother to the door. "Lady Slytherin and young Lord Slytherin" The servant (Godric couldn't remember his name) announced as he opened the door to let Lady Meriwether and Salazar inside.

Lady Meriwether's black hair that usually came down to her shoulders was in a small braid. She was wearing casual red robes of light fabric to accommodate for the warm weather. The band holding her hair back was the same red as her robes.

Salazar's black hair was as it usually was: falling just enough to touch the tip of his ears and fairly straight except for the few loose ends that stuck out on top his head. He was wearing emerald green robes that Godric noted with some satisfaction were his casual robes.

"Meriwether, it is lovely to see you." His mother said as she came into the hallway from the main staircase. The ladies exchanged greetings.

Godric said hello to Salazar who retuned it softly. He noted with annoyance and worry that Salazar's left cheek was redder then his other cheek. He also noticed how Salazar was trying to keep his left side pointed away from Godric. Trying to act casual as to not attract suspicion he said: "So what should we do today? We can always wander around the town-"

"No." His mother cut him off sharply. "You will stay on the grounds today. I will send someone to look for you if I find it necessary." She bent down so their eyes met. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes Mother." Godric mumbled. She gave him a piercing stare so he had to repeat it loud and clear. He had gotten into a lot of trouble a few days ago when practicing fire spells and his mother had become stricter than normal.

"OK, you two have a good time. We shall call on you later so you will have time to get ready for dinner."

"Come on Salazar, I want to change." Salazar nodded walked Godric to his rooms. They were silent all the way to his rooms. Walking next to each other Godric could tell something was wrong. Salazar had not met his eyes and was making sure not too. He was once again walking next to Godric so he couldn't see his left side.

Godric opened the door to his room and made sure no one was inside cleaning up. His door was in the center, adjacent to his bed. Godric's bed was a large four-poster bed with deep red sheets and a gold lining over the top and see-through gold curtains. To the left (across his cream-colored carpet) was his bookcase and a few feet down from that was a door leading to his closet where (of course) all his clothes and such was held. On the other side of his bookcase sat a large, comfy red armchair. On the other side of the room sat a simple desk that had parchment, quills, books, and ink scattered around it.

Godric was very glad that guests usually entered the room first. Salazar went in and headed toward his large bed to sit down. As he made his way across the room carelessly Godric closed the door and locked it.

Hearing the faint click, Salazar spun around, his eyes narrowed. In a flash his wand was out. "What are you doing?"

Godric walked toward him. Salazar did not move back but Godric noticed that he was very tense. "Am I not allowed to lock the door? Really Salazar you are to tense." Godric didn't think that helped very much. He walked over to his closet and opened the door wide. "Someone is due to clean up my room," Godric said loudly so Salazar could still hear him even as he moved through the lines of clothes. "If they see the door is locked then they won't bother us." He explained.

"I will pretend I believe you for now." Salazar said calmly as he leaned against the door frame. When Godric turned to glance at him he noticed that Salazar had not put away his wand and was playing with it between his fingers.

"You worry to much, my friend." Godric said as he finally located the pair of robes he was looking for. He carried them out and put them on his red chair. Salazar moved to stand next to the bookcase. "So you get into any fights lately?" He asked as he took off his deep blue robe; making sure to keep his tone light and conversational.

"_What?_" Salazar asked sharply. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"That mark on you face," Godric said as he put on his simple red robes. "Did you get it in a fight?"

"Yes, I did." Salazar said. Godric could hear the coldness in his voice and the certain note of defensiveness.

"Come on; let's go outside, you can explain it where we will not be over heard." Godric ignored Salazar as he told him soundly that he did not have to tell him anything. They passed a few servants along the way who said hello to them as they went by. As to not look unnatural they chatted casually as they walked.

Once outside they headed to the left. They went a ways until they were at the start of the forest. A little bit in there were two large boulders. They were deep enough in to give privacy but it was still on the grounds and they could be easily found.

"So" Godric said as he pushed up on his arms and moved up the right boulder. "You going to tell me what happened?"

"I'd rather not." Salazar answered as he climbed on the other boulder. "You asked if I got into a fight, I did. I said that, now leave it alone." He folded his arms.

"You didn't tell me who you fought with, what the reason was," Godric rambled off a few more questions.

He felt like he already knew though.

"Why you do care anyway? It's my life, not yours."

Godric rolled his eyes. It was a familiar argument that they fought about a lot. Salazar was still not used to having someone he could tell things too, and even as Godric tried, he still didn't like to open up. Whenever something happened to Salazar that he didn't want people to know about he would try to hide it. Gradually, Godric was getting better at waxing information out of Salazar, but it wasn't easy.

"_Because_," Godric stressed the word, "I'm your friend and I care about you." He could see Salazar frown. Godric knew that he still wasn't comfortable with the word friend. It had surprised Godric at first to learn that Salazar was a loner. He had expected Salazar to only have a few friends, but he had none at all other than Godric. "I want to know what's going on so I can help you. Even if I can't do anything I still want to know what's wrong." Godric said sincerely.

"Father." Salazar said simply. He moved his hands so his chin was resting on his palm.

"Care to embellish on that?" Godric asked dryly. He hoped he wasn't pushing Salazar too far.

"Father got angry. In sword fighting I dropped my sword by accident. After a range of insults and some curses he slapped me. It really isn't anything." Salazar said the whole thing in a detached sort of voice. His eyes fogged over some-what too, Godric got the feeling that the event was a lot worse then it sounded, but he didn't force it out of Salazar. Salazar worked hard to displace his emotions.

"I'm sorry." Godric murmured. He couldn't understand how someone could treat their kid like that. As angry as his mother got she had never once hit him, his father too. Although he was lectured often he was never verbally abused. His parents had also never once brought out their wands to harm him.

Salazar was on the opposite end of the spectrum. His father used every opportunity possible to abuse Salazar in whatever way he saw fit. He hurt Salazar physically, mentally, and magically. Salazar was already cynical at his young age, but Godric could understand why. He was worried about Salazar.

"Sir Jared -father's friend, you might have met him before-" Salazar nodded. "Well he has been teaching me all about healing; I could fix it for you." He wanted so bad to help Salazar; he hated that he fought this on his own.

"No, it'll only be worse if father figures out that you know- not to mention that this is a 'punishment for failure." He spat into the woods rather than voicing his anger. Godric knew it was hard for Salazar and there was truth in his words. His father was abusive but Salazar would be treated worse if Iraybs found out that someone had been told. Godric had found that out early even if Salazar was reluctant to tell him.

"I know he'll have some ointment that will take the sting out at least. I doubt that he would notice as long as the mark was still there right?"

"No," Salazar said bitterly. "I expect he would find out somehow, you know how he is." Godric hated seeing Salazar like this. He didn't want his best friend to be in pain and have to live with it without help. "And by the way, I tripped over my robe and fell on my face." Godric nodded with a forced smile.

Every time Salazar was hurt in some way that was noticeable he had to make up an excuse as to why. People who saw him must think he was the clumsiest person because falling was a popular excuse. A lot of times his father would just wear him out by beating him down with magic or use some other punishment that people couldn't usually see. Those were usually more painful, but at least no one could see the scars.

"You are such a clumsy idiot aren't you?" he gave Salazar a weary grin.

"Apparently." Salazar didn't smile (he rarely ever did) but Godric could tell he had cheered him up some.

"Hey, there is a new game out. My father got me a set it's two person, you want to try it?" Without waiting for an answer Godric took out his wand and waved it while said the spell. He waited as the box that held all the pieces and board of the game was held appeared on the ground. "It's called chess and I have an instruction manual that tells you how to play. It's a strategy game so you should be pretty good at." Godric explained as he hopped off the rock and sat on the ground before opening the box.

On top sat a tightly wrapped scroll held with a dark blue ribbon. This was the basic instructions so he tossed it lightly up to Salazar. He caught it easily before he came down and sat across from Godric. Godric set up the pieces as Salazar read, but Godric finished first so he had to wait as Salazar read.

"It seems interesting enough." Salazar said as he rolled up the scroll. "I will play you."

Godric grinned. "I must warn you though, I've played quite a few people and I haven't lost yet."

"One must start somewhere." Salazar replied.

That was where they were found a while later when Ninette (another servant of the house) found them. She was fourteen and the daughter of Bradley O'Hara, the oldest son of Shannon O'Hara. She had short red hair and brown eyes with a firm face and a large nose.

She informed them that Lady Clara was requesting that they go to Godric's room and get ready for dinner. She left them as soon as her message was delivered without waiting to be dismissed or see if they had a message for Godric's mother.

"It's that late already huh?" Godric said as he began to back up the pieces. Salazar nodded as he handed the pieces to Godric to speed up the work. The games had turned out well: They had each one once and then a tie.

Godric banished the box and its contents back to his room before they headed back up to the main house. As they walked back they argued over who had actually won because they were evenly tied when their game had ended. Their arguing continued all the way to Godric room, pausing only to find robes to wear and while they got changed and bathed (his mother would have a fit if they didn't). When they headed down to the dinning room they resumed their arguing until they finally put it to rest when they were outside the door.

It would be rude to argue at the dinner table after all.

"Wait Salazar" Godric lightly touched his friend's arm. "My parents will notice you mark." Salazar nodded and chewed his lip nervously. "Don't worry, I have a solution." He ignored the disapproving look he was receiving and took out his wand again. He murmured a spell to hide the red mark on his face. "I can take it off before you leave, but this way no one will notice."

Salazar nodded his thanks as they went into the dinning hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hold Me Tight

_Two years later_

Salazar eyed the muggles shuffling around him with indifference. Why his mother insisted on shopping in muggle towns was beyond him. As far as he was concerned, they did not have anything that a wizarding shop would not also have. They were also dirty, he noted as a group of boys around his age ran past, leaving a stench in their wake. It must be a terrible thing to live without magic.

"Mother, it is getting late, I think we should start heading home." He tugged on her sleeve as they walked.

It was a rare day that they were able to leave Slytherin Manor to go into the muggle world, but Salazar had little interest. His father was currently in France doing who-knows-what, and wasn't scheduled to return for a few days, hence the trip. The muggle world was a boring place and he would much rather be spending his time elsewhere. Salazar would have even been okay with staying at the manor, enjoying the rare day when he did not have to live in fear.

"Nonsense Salazar," she said. "We have plenty of time before we must be home. Besides, I wanted to get us some fruit."

"Oh, okay." Salazar loved muggle fruit, for some reason it always tasted better then the conjured ones. His mother had spoken a few times about making a garden of their own, but as soon as his father heard, it was over. Salazar winced at the memory, subconsciously rubbing his elbow where a thin scar resided.

He watched with slight interest as his mother picked through the fruit and discussed each one with the vendor. She bought a few tomatoes, which was Salazar's favorite, and a few other fruits before finally allowing them to leave.

His mother slipped the fruit into her bag, which was a decorated animal-something, Salazar didn't know what, nor had he cared enough to ask. His mother liked it, so he did as well. They followed the road west out of town, toward the forest. A few muggles gave them curious looks, probably because a woman and child were leaving town when the sun was almost down. They were foolish, Salazar decided, because it was not so scary when one had a wand.

They walked for a little more, until the town no longer looked so large and the sun had disappeared completely. They turned off the road and disappeared silently into the wood next to the road. Almost immediately, Meriwether pulled her wand out and cast a _lumos_ charm, giving them enough light to walk safely. She also un-shrunk their robes, hers blue and Salazar's black, so that they could shed their muggle-wear. Salazar felt a feeling of satisfaction as he slid the robe over his head, glad to be back in normal clothes. The muggle clothes always felt strange and foreign to him, no matter how much he wore them. They couldn't beat the comfort of a good-old wizard's robe.

They pushed deeper into the woods, searching for the portal location they had entered from. Portals, as they were commonly called, aids witches and wizards with side-along apparition. Many people, like his mother, did not have enough power to side-apparte anyone, so they had to use the portal, which pulled magical energy from the ground as well as the apparating witch or wizard, to return home.

Salazar didn't like the portals very much, because he always felt slightly ill afterwards, but he could not deny their usefulness. Without the portal, his travel would be severally limited.

They walked slowly, looking carefully at the ground for the location of the portal, which was hidden carefully by a series of wards. The way to deactivate the wards was to cast a revealing charm at the marker, which was a small shrub with red-tipped leaves.

As they advanced, Salazar began to feel increasing uncomfortable. He felt as if they were being watched, and subconsciously scooted closer to his mother. It was a small reassurance that she didn't seem worried, but Salazar's fear refused to go away. It was something more than the anxiety he felt moments before the portal activated. Something was wrong.

"Did you find it yet, mother?"

"Find what?" Salazar's body went ridged with terror as the rough male voice spoke from behind him. His heart sped up and his hand instantly reached into his pocket containing his wand, but they were shaking.

"Shh Salazar, we must be cautious. I am sure they mean no harm." His mother whispered, her hand gently pulling his out of his pocket. They both turned slowly, Meriwether guiding Salazar. Although he was terrified, Salazar forced his legs to move, so that he stood slightly in front of his mother. His father hadn't taught him all those curses for nothing, it seemed.

A burly man came into view. He had dark red hair that was very thick and unkempt, feeding into his large beard at random. He wore dirty muggle clothes like that of peasant, and was pointing at them with an old sword in his right hand, his left resting on the tip of a dagger that poked out from a bag of cloth tied to his belt.

"Look what we got here." His eyes traveled over Salazar's small frame and fixed on Meriwether. His beard shifted, presumably because he was smiling. Salazar's small fists curled into balls, his nails digging into his palm.

"What do you want?" Salazar said, trying to make his voice sound forceful.

The man laughed, but there was nothing pleasant about it. "Brave little boy," He commented, "but I won't hurt you if you do as I say. I want everything you have, including those mighty-fine coats." He snickered. "And the lady's lovely dress." Meriwether let in a sharp gasp and Salazar felt her body go stiff behind him. This man was bad news.

Salazar was terrified, but he was also angry. This man -this muggle!- was trying to steal from them and probably more. Salazar's instincts told him to run, but he had nowhere to go. He was a fast runner, but the man had longer legs and probably knew the wood better than he did. Salazar inhaled slowly, eyes boring into the man's as he tried to think of a plan.

As he stared, something clicked. It was the cold, hard, unpleasant truth. He was going to hurt them. No matter what, he would come after them. There was no escape; Salazar had to fight. He had to be ready. He was a wizard, after all, he could not lose to some muggle. His mother needed him to protect her. Salazar uncurled his fist and discretely reached into his pocket, gripping his wand steadily.

His mind set, Salazar's eyes narrowed in anticipation as he watched the man. "You will not come near us." Salazar commanded, this time his voice did not quiver.

The man paused, apparently noticing the change that had come over Salazar, but than his eyes slanted in anger. "I don' think you get to decide that, little boy." His sword rose slightly, so that it was now even with his shoulders. "Now!" He yelled.

Salazar's hand flew out of his pocket as the wood erupted in noise as four men appeared from this hiding spots among the trees. Meriwether reacted as well, stunning the man that had appeared closest to her. The men didn't stop at the sight of the spell, but they did slow down for a second. Salazar pointed his wand at one of them with wavy brown hair, ready to curse him when a body crashed into him. He fell down with a shout and barely managed to keep hold of his wand. There was a crack and a flash of red covered Salazar's eyes, followed by an over-whelming pain from somewhere on his left leg. When his vision cleared and his mind returned, Salazar became aware that someone was sitting on him, making it difficult to breathe and impossible to move. He turned his head, causing dark spots to appear. He was in so much pain.

"Don't even try." The first man said with another snicker. "If you try anything, we'll slit this pretty woman's throat." Salazar wanted to say something, but the most he could do was grit his teeth. He couldn't see anything. Where was his mother? What was going on?

"Revive Jim." The man commanded, digging his foot into Salazar's shoulder. He tried to shout, but it turned into a choke when he couldn't get enough air. "Stand 'im up." The crushing weight disappeared seconds before rough hands grabbed him, pulling him upwards. His vision went out again, but he tried to find even footing, at least until he put him left leg down. This time, Salazar did cry out as pain flooded his skull, not allowing him to think of anything else. He was dimly aware that he had fallen and was being picked up again, so was careful not to use his left leg.

When he opened his eyes again, he was being supported by one of his attackers, staring at the man his mother had stunned and, behind him, his mother.

They locked eyes for a moment and Salazar felt as if they were staring at each other's souls. He could see how terrified she was, both of him and herself. The man with brown hair was behind her, holding her hands that were twisted behind her back. The other one held a dagger to her neck, just far enough away that it didn't cut into the skin. Meriwether's wand lay at her feet.

"Revive Jim." The bearded man repeated, drawing Salazar's attention away from his mother. Salazar just stood there, a blank look on his face as he stared at Jim. He had to save his mother. He couldn't lose like this. Meriwether gasped, making Salazar's eyes dart to her with fear. The dagger had shifted and dark red blood now trickled from her throat onto the neck of her dress. "Well?"

With tears in his eyes, Salazar forced his unsteady wand toward Jim's crumpled form and cast an _enervate_. Salazar's senses dwindled as he fell again while his captor went over to his fallen comrade. Tears blurred his vision, but they were no longer just because of the pain.

"Wizard!" The man who had supported him before shouted. "Do you know all that you people have caused?" Salazar didn't understand, nor did he have the will to answer. He watched through blurry eyes all the man knelt down in front of him. "I want you to suffer." He snarled, resting the cold tip of his dagger on the bridge of Salazar's nose.

Confused, Salazar once again offered no response, except for a whimper of pain that unwillingly escaped his lips. He once again, tried to think, but he couldn't get beyond the pain. Dimly, he was aware of random increases of pain, but he wasn't entirely aware of the causes.

Salazar felt himself be lifted up, as if he was a doll and his rope shed from his body. His head shun and he felt sick, but without enough energy to do anything. He was released, only to collapse again into a worthless heap on the ground.

Disjointed thoughts told him that his hands were being cut by rope, sharp thing were carving his skin, and hard objects were kicking him, but Salazar was unable to connect them. Nothing felt real. He tried to open his eyes, curious as to when they had closed, but it was as if he was attempting to pick up a tree. With all the strength he could muster, Salazar slightly moved his eyelid, enough that he could see colors swirling, before they lowered again.

New-found panic began to rise in Salazar's stomach. Why couldn't he move? What was going on? His whole body felt nub, but Salazar was sure it was still there; he just couldn't feel anything. It was if his mind has retreated, away from the pain. He could almost think logically. But how could it be possible; to escape the physical world like that? He wasn't dead, was he?

**No, Salazar thought, he wasn't dead. Not like this. He had his mother to think about. He had to protect her. He had to return, somehow, from wherever he was. Salazar concentrated as hard as he could, focusing in his mother, willing himself to return to her. **

**By some miracle, Salazar became aware of his senses again. The pain flooded into his brain, but he forced himself to not yield to it. The pain could not consume him as it had before. Instead, he tried to open his eyes. **

**It took several tries, but Salazar was eventually able to see beyond the black of his eyelids. His mouth tasted of copper and felt raw, but he could not place the feeling. Salazar wondered if he had thrown up. His head was still heavy, but he fought to shift it. He needed to find his mother. With a lot of effort, Salazar turned his head and put his weight on his chin, gritting his teeth. His body sent him constant warning, telling him that the pain was still increasing and he should stay down, but Salazar ignored it. He would not succumb.**

**His gaze finally rested on his mother and his heart skipped a beat. She had not moved much, except that her outer robe was lying in a heap by her feet. The cut on her throat had probably stopped bleeding by now, but it now had a twin, although it was deeper and longer, on the other side, making Meriwether take long, bated breaths. Salazar tried to remember his lessons about the throat, but in this state everything was a blur. All he could remember was that you could die from the throat injury, but he didn't remember exactly where one had to cut. **

**As he watched, his mother tensed for a moment and then started to cough. The man holding her hit her twisted her arms, pressing them further into her back. "Shut up." He commanded. In response, Meriwether bend forward and spit at the ground. Salazar was confused for a second, before he realized what she had spit. ****_Blood. _****His second realization hit almost as hard: the copper taste was blood. He was throwing it up as well.******

**"Salazar!" His mother shouted without warning. "Run! You must live, Sa-" Salazar watched in horror as the man threw her to the ground, pressing his digger into her arm and withdrawing it quickly. It shone red through the darkness.**

**His heart pounding in his ears, Salazar tried to summon every bit of energy he had. His whole body began to tingle, as if it was nervous. The pain dulled and Salazar began to feel his body again. His mind even cleared, allowing him to think. He was drawing upon his magic, pumping it through his body at an alarming rate. He could feel power beneath his finger tips. It was time.**

**With his new-found strength, Salazar twisted around, surprising the two men as he sent a pure burst of energy at them. They both flew away from him, their eyes wide. Even though his pain was dulled, it still took a lot of effort to stand. His body protested, making his left leg threatening to collapse again under his weight. Meriwether struggled with her captor, shouting an intelligible string of words as she went. Salazar ran over, yelling in both anger and pain, throwing another magic burst at the man. He fell over, stunned, allowing Salazar to finally reach his mother.**

**"Mother-" he breathed, a wave of relief washing over him. They were safe; everything was going to be okay now. His mother did not respond, instead she continued her chant, lightly grasping Salazar's forearms. "Mother, its okay." He said, tears forming once-more in his eyes. **

**Salazar watched in amazement as his mother's face began to fade before his eyes. With a shout, he attempted to dislodge his arms from his mother's grasp, but she held strong. They locked eyes. He struggled more as the world faded around him, as if his vision was slowing growing fuzzier, but kept looking into his mother's eyes. **

**And then everything disappeared. **

---

Groggily, Salazar opened his eyes. His other senses awoke as well, informing him that he was in pain somewhat equivalent to falling from the sky and smashing into a rock. Everything hurt. He hurt in places he didn't even know existed.

With a grimace, Salazar observed his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. His mind was foggy, not allowing him to remember how he had gotten here. Salazar lay on the ground, in the woods he assumed, based on all the sticks and dried leaves around him. He lifted his hand to his forehead, jerking it back when he felt warm liquid. Inspecting his hand in the dim light of the moon, he saw that his hand was covered in the dark stuff, but he had no idea what it was. Maybe it had something to do with the pain?

Wanting to figure where he was (and why) Salazar attempted to stand up, but he didn't get further than bending his knees before he fell over, actually crying out in pain. His left leg felt like it was on fire. But he needed to stand. He felt blindly of something steady around him, wincing at every movement. Semi-consciously, Salazar pulled on the magic inside him, using it as fuel to keep his body functional. It would not be good to sleep in a place like this. Using his sense of touch only, Salazar found what seemed to be a tree branch; it was thick and rough. With that, and a tree trunk behind him, Salazar stood up, although it took him several tries. His magic dulled some of the pain, but there was just too much to entirely mask it.

Going mostly on his other senses, Salazar slowly started to move, hoping that he was heading toward someone. He stumbled several times during his shuffle, but by some miracle did not fall down. It took several minutes to reach the end of the trees and by that time, Salazar's eyes had adjusted completely to the light, so he was able to see rather clearly. Taking in his new bearings, Salazar almost gasped in surprise. He knew where he was now! Only a short bit away sat Gryffindor Manor, with the cobblestone path that he had walked upon many times before only a few meters away. With rejuvenated strength, Salazar pushed himself to the path, crossing through two large bushes and receiving a few more cuts for his efforts. He ignored the other trees, bushes, and gardens that mined the path, instead focusing his complete attention on the stones underneath him. Limping on cobblestones is never any easy feat, let alone when you have almost no strength at all. He fell twice, but thanks to his magic, was able to get up again.

Salazar practically climbed the three steps leading to the door. Large black spots started to fill his vision as he pounded his fit on the door. He wanted to yell, but when he tried only blood came forth. His head erupted in pain again as if the gate restraining it had opened again.

Muffled voices drifted through the door, so Salazar banged his fist again, although it was much heavier than before. _Help!_ He wanted to scream. Finally, the door began to open. Salazar got a glimpse of Lord Gawin's surprised face and heard someone shouting "Salazar!" before everything turned black.

--------

And another chapter appears! I apologize for any mistakes you may find (I tend to write at like three in the morning, when my usually amazing grammar sense has already gone to sleep). If you catch anything, I would appreciate it!

Also, to Electra de Lioncourt: yes, they do act older then you would expect. There are several reasons for that, one of which is because I have no idea what goes though kids heads and I can make them do whatever they want (hah); but in that time, children, even of noble descent, matured much faster than children do today, especially considering that girls were getting married at 12 years old (Trust your local history nerd!). There will be things that pop up in later chapters that show (hopefully) why they are especially mature, but you'll have to wait 'til then. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Note: if a section appears in bold, I apologize. I have no idea why that is, nor do I have any idea how to fix it, as it is not that way in the actual file.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Walking Blind

Godric paced across the room, his shoulders tense and his mouth set into a frown. Ten steps to the cabinet, five to the bed; repeat. Next to the bed, a figure sat in a wooden chair, reading a book. He had not turned the page in ten minutes, but Godric didn't bother to point it out.

As Godric reached the bed, he paused as he always did to look at the sleeping boy. The cut on his cheek had almost healed and the black eye had turned a deep shade of purple. Godric sighed, "Will he wake up soon?" he asked, breaking the silence. He tore his eyes away from the bed to stare at the man in the chair.

The man in question shifted, bringing the book down to his lap. "Not for a while yet, he still has a lot of healing to do. His body must recover from the most serious injuries before he can regain consciousness, which I expect to take another few days, at the least. You must give him time."

Godric answered with an angry snort. "Time!" He repeated, his voice a little higher then usual. "In case you've forgotten, my best friend was found outside my door: dead! Someone did this and I wanna know who!"

The man, the renowned healer Sir Jared, raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lip tightening in amusement. "Salazar was not found dead, Godric, just unconscious." Godric mumbled intelligibly. "Besides, we cannot know the facts until Salazar awakes."

"You must give him time!" Godric said, doing a poor imitation, but getting his point across no less. When no retaliation occurred, Godric resumed his pacing. Minutes passed until Godric heard something from the man, a murmured time spell he thought. The room they occupied had no windows, making it difficult to tell time.

"You should rest, Godric, its past midnight." Jared stood up and stretched his arms out, causing them to crack.

"Is Salazar awake yet?" Godric asked, still pacing.

"No."

"Then I'm not sleeping! Salazar is doing enough of that for the both of us."

"Salazar is healing, and he cannot sleep _for_ you. If you don't get sleep, you will end up as my next patient, and seeing as there's only one bed in here, I'll be forced to move you somewhere else."

"Yeah right!" Godric paused to glare at the man's back as he rummaged through the impromptu cabinet serving as his medical station. "I'm not leaving his side, no matter what you do!"

"You will only be watching his sleep, it's hardly exciting. I promise that if something happens, I'll alert you at once." He answered, voice slightly muffled by the direction.

"I don't see you sleeping!" Godric retorted. Aside from a fifteen minute nap this morning, he had not seen the man sleeping at all the past two days.

Jared turned around, some unknown concoction in his hand and his wand in the other, bandaged, hand. "You need a lot more sleep then I do."

Godric frowned. He knew he was going to lose this battle. "But what if he starts screaming again?" He shivered, although it wasn't cold. Yesterday, Salazar had had a nightmare or something. He screamed at the top of his lungs and thrashed around like a madman for a good twenty minutes. Recalling the incident, Godric eyed Jared's wand hand. Something freaky had happened, but nobody would explain anything. It was like…wild magic, only coming from Salazar. His father had also been burned trying to restrain Salazar, as if he had been resisting. Like Salazar's skin had been on fire; Godric wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"We'll deal with it if it comes." For the first time, Jared looked uncomfortable.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Salazar was not sure exactly when he became conscious, but he was relatively sure he had floated between consciousness and unconsciousness for a while. Full consciousness, he decided, was unfavorable. He was not aware of much beyond the pounding of his head and the ache of the rest of his body. He tried to focus on a single thought, but a moment later it was lost in the steady rhyme his head made against his skull.

With considerable effort, Salazar attempted to lift his eyelids, but he was only able to make out some vague shape before they closed again. He groaned at the large release in energy it took to perform such a simple task.

"Doc-Doc!" Someone shouted, increasing his headache with each syllable. "I think he's awake-or something! His eyes- they moved!" Salazar groaned again. He was pretty sure a civil war was occurring his head, the two sides clashing together with immense strength. Who was yelling? It was a familiar voice, young, male…

"Godric" he choked with sudden recognition. The words felt like shards of glass as they left his mouth, cutting and burning him in various places.

"I'm here, Salazar!" Godric shouted, the uneasiness evident in his voice despite Salazar's hazy mind. "Don't move!" If Salazar had had the energy, he might have laughed. Move? He couldn't even move his eyelids.

Salazar listened as people (he had no idea who it is or even how many people there were) moved about the room and things shifted. He wasn't sure how long he listened, or even if he had remained conscious the entire time, before something cold and hard (clay?) was pressed to his swollen lips.

"Drink this." A man commanded. Salazar could not place the voice, but it sounded vaguely familiar. The cup tilted and its chilled contents flowed into his mouth, making his gag. He felt the wooden tip of a wand pressed to his throat, but his brain was too muddled to register any sort of possible threat. A moment later, he stopped gagging and swallowed.

"The potion should begin to take effect within the next fifteen to twenty minutes." The voice said, removing the cup from his lips. "I suggest not talking, unless there is something very important you feel I ought to know." Salazar allowed the silence following the man's statement to get his agreement across.

Seemingly content, he continued. "If you do not recognize my voice, as I expect you do not, I am Jared Dottore. As a favor to the Gryffindors, I am currently our doctor." A vague outline piercing gray eyes and sharp features drifted through his mind, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"As soon as Godric returns, I will give you another sedative, but I will take a moment to explain the situation as best I can. Three days ago, you fainted in the entryway of Gryffindor Manor, severely abused. Some of your injuries have healed, but the best thing for a speedy recovery is sleep."

Salazar silently agreed, already feeling his mind fade and his body going numb. Or was it the potion? He couldn't be sure. "Doc-I'm back! Has he said anything? How is he doing? Is he feeling better?" He heard Godric say in a nervous chatter. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. What did he want to say? What _could_ he say? Without an answer, Salazar drifted into the black unconsciousness, unaware of the cup on his lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Salazar's eyelids twitched, unaccustomed to full consciousness. His mind stretched to access his body, sensing his fingers and toes the way he should unconsciously. Only he had to put effort forth. Salazar briefly wondered why he had to work for something that should come naturally, before he realized something: there was no pain.

At least, no pain compared to his previous conscious and semi-conscious states, where the pain had been overwhelming. This pain was closer to a throbbing. Ever-present, but Salazar thought he might be able to function with this new level of pain. Salazar sifted uncomfortably, noticing for the first time that his right leg felt numb. In a sudden burst of panic, Salazar jumped up, wincing as his body resisted and the severe pain returned momentarily. He opened his eyes, locking his gaze on his right leg, fearing for the worst. What he saw, however, was completely different then what he had expected.

With his arms tucked under his head to form a make-shift pillow, Godric was snoozing. His leg had gone slightly numb, then, because Godric had slumped in what looked to be the most uncomfortable position imaginable. His bottom remained in a wooden chair, with his feet presumably on the floor, while his head rested on the bed. Salazar wondered how tired Godric had to be to sleep in such a position.

"Godric has worried himself to exhaustion over you." A voice said not far away from him. Salazar's body tightened and his heart pumped faster than normal. Salazar took a shaky breath to calm himself and turned his head.

Sir Jared stood in the small doorway, looking very much exhausted. Salazar wouldn't have been surprised if Jared was actually sleepwalking. His dark blue robe was loose, exposing the black cloth underneath. Only a few strands of hair remained tucked into his tie, the rest of it hung haphazardly around his sullen face. Large spots of dark skin rested under his eyes and his mouth was parted slightly, as if he did not have energy to close it.

Seeing Sir Jared, Salazar recalled hearing his voice in his dreams as of late. He wondered if they had really been dreams at all, or if they had actually occurred. The room did not give much away as to his location, but Salazar was fairly certain he was in Gryffindor Manor.

"How long have I been here?" Salazar asked, unsuccessful in his attempt to keep his voice steady. His throat tightened as he spoke, unaccustomed to speaking.

"It is the night of your fifth day." Jared answered as he opened a cabinet in the corner of the room. "Godric has scarcely left the room in five days." He added, waving his wand to produce a glass of water, which he promptly handed to Salazar. Salazar nodded his thanks and took a sip. "Drink slowly." Jared ordered, piercing Salazar with his gaze as he spoke. His gaze shifted back to the cabinet before he gave a pleased grunt and withdrew his hand from the cabinet. Salazar noticed that it was wrapped in bandages, but withdrew his stare before Jared saw.

"Another pain reliever," Jared said as he handed Salazar a different cup. "It will taste terrible, but you must drink it all." Salazar nodded again, wrinkling his nose at the smell, but drained the contents nonetheless. He licked his lips, wondering if there was food in his future, at the very least something to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth.

"There are a lot of questions that need answering, but I do not think you are in any condition to be interrogated currently." Jared gave a thin smile. Salazar nodded his head, trying not to look so relieved. How could he answer questions when he didn't even know the answers? His mind was too muddled to recall much of anything, let alone how he had ended up so broken.

Salazar withdrew from his musings as Jared woke Godric. Godric have a groan of resentment and shifted, clearing hoping Jared would leave him alone a bit longer. With a devilish smirk, Jared announced, "Salazar is awake." Immediately, Godric bolted up, almost knocking the chair over.

"Salazar!" Godric shouted, almost hopping on top of Salazar in excitement. Instead, he latched onto Salazar with a hug, but quickly released him when Salazar couldn't hold back the howl of pain that spread through his body. Already exhausted, Salazar slumped back on the pillows. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Oh, what a silly question! I've just been so worried Salazar!" Godric blabbed, bouncing on the tips of his feet.

"No more hugging." Salazar said, disgusted with the sound of his voice. It was barely above a whisper, but still raspy and flat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when the room began to move on its own accord. Opening them again, he saw Godric and Jared watching him with twin looks of concern.

"I continue to advise as little movement as possible." Jared said, giving a pointed look at Godric, who pouted. "It will be quite some time before you will be able to leave. I have done all that I can, medically speaking. Your body was very resistant to my healing, but I was able to speed the process along. Most of it can only be healed by time." Salazar nodded, wondering but not voicing his thoughts. Why was his body resistant? He looked again at Jared's hand, now curious if it was related to him. But that was silly, wasn't it? How could he hurt somebody when until a few minutes ago he couldn't lift his eyelids? Nevertheless, the feeling in the pit of his stomach remained.

"I am going to find Gawin quickly, but I will return. Don't do anything stupid." He added, looking at both the boys in turn. Godric gave him a grin that was meant to be reassuring, but to anyone who knew Godric, it was quite a dangerous smile.

Silence reigned in the room until Jared had shut the door firmly behind him. "I thought you were going to die." Godric muttered, carefully avoiding Salazar's face as he moved his chair closer to Salazar's head. "I don't think I ever been so scared, and I'm not sure I could ever be _more_ scared. It was…bad, Salazar."

A different pain appeared in his chest, one that burned his insides like a creature trying to escape, but Salazar knew it had nothing to do with physical pain. Still, he would rather have the physical pain, if only to get that look of absolute despair off Godric's face. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice still close to a whisper. "Does my father know?" He asked without even realizing it. As soon as the words left his mouth, Salazar snapped his mouth shut and his eyes grew wide with terror as his own words sunk in. Where were his parents? Did they know he was alive? Where was _mother?_

Godric fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. "Ah, well, he knows you're here and pretty bad off. I don't know the details, but I think Jared wouldn't let you be moved for medical reasons, but since you're awake now…" Godric trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Thank you," Salazar said, breaking the silence that had fallen once again. "for everything, especially allowing me to stay here. Sir Jared, he-" Salazar coughed, also making his head spin. "-he saved my life." That out, Salazar began to cough again, his face scrunched up by pain that shook his body.

"Are you okay? Should I get Doc?" Godric started to rise from his chair, hands out as if he anticipated Salazar to try and get up. His gaze flickered between the door and Salazar, but he didn't leave Salazar's side. Salazar shook his head through the coughs, wishing it could all end. Wishing the pain away…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Four days later found Salazar making an unexpectedly quick recovery. Shortly after his first real consciousness Salazar moved into another, larger room. Jared had been reluctant to move him until Salazar had recovered, but the makeshift room he had been staying in was getting too cramped as Salazar's condition improved. Yesterday Salazar successfully walked from the bed to the door (about six strides) without aid, but he had slept for a few hours after returning to his bed. Jared had also allowed Salazar to eat a regular diet, instead of just vegetables, which Salazar was extremely thankful for. His voice had also returned, allowing him to speak sentences at a time, at regular pitch no less, without dissolving into a coughing fit.

Salazar had still heard nothing about or from either of his parents, causing constant irritation. He was worried about his mother and found it odd that she had not come to see him. The only thing he could think was that something had happened, because his father or otherwise. He was sure his father had contacted the Gryffindors, Lord Gryffindor had seemed particularly sour two days ago, but he had heard nothing.

Since his first awakening, Salazar experienced horrific nightmares whenever he slept for more than a few hours. He had lost count of the times he had woken up from nightmares, worrying his caretakers to no end. He couldn't recall most of them, other than the clear presence of death and fear. He began to wish for a return to the unconscious state, if only to escape his nightmares.

Fear kept Salazar awake far more then Jared would prefer, but it allowed him to reflect on how he had appeared at Gryffindor Manor. For the life of him, Salazar had not been able to remember. The last thing he remembered was shopping with his mother, but there was a significant time jump between then and now. Something huge had happened, something that he had nearly died from, but Salazar could not catch so much as an inkling of what occurred.

Jared had adopted a strict no-asking policy and imposed it upon Godric about the whole incident, although Salazar had had no say in the matter. Jared, Salazar assumed, was hoping that no one would realize that Salazar had no clue what had happened if he pretended to try and keep it quiet.

"You cannot mope around forever, Salazar; it will not recover your memories." Jared said, drawing Salazar out of his thoughts.

Salazar answered him with a glare. "Says the man who scolds me when I try to leave the room. Besides, I am not moping; I'm thinking."

"Oh I'm sorry," Jared said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "they look like the exact same thing." He paused, moving one of the cards spread out on the table before him. Salazar had no idea what Jared was playing, but it seemed difficult. "I know it is difficult for you to be so limited, but it is for the best. You do not have enough strength."

Salazar frowned, not appreciating being reminded of his shortcomings. He opened his mouth for an angry retort, but Godric suddenly entered the room, carrying in a beaten up box in his hands.

"I've found it!" He announced, showing the box to Salazar. Salazar stared at it, not sure what Godric had expected his reaction to be. He was, Salazar guessed, supposed to know what was inside. "It's my chess set." He said, frowning a little at Salazar's lack of enthusiasm.

"Ah, I'd forgotten about that game." Salazar said, moving to open the box. He noticed Jared giving him a 'don't you dare try anything' look, but he tried to ignore it. Chess was a pretty harmless game, after all.

"Have you ever played chess Doc?" Godric asked, making himself comfortable at the foot of Salazar's bed while Salazar organized the board.

"It has been a few years since I played last, but I used to do well enough."

"You can play the winner if you like." Godric said before performing a floating spell on the board. Salazar couldn't help the look of jealously he shot his best friend. Jared had forbidden him to magic, and although Salazar knew it was in his best interest, it didn't stop him from hating every minute of it. "When Salazar and I used to play we could go on for some time, right Salazar?" Salazar nodded, recalling that although the two were fairly even players, Salazar had the cunning needed to drive Godric in the corner, so to speak.

Sometime in the game, Salazar bit his lip, wondering how he could have gotten into this position. He resisted the urge to make a face at Godric, who was grinning across the board at him. He grin grew as he captured Salazar's queen and added it his growing collection of black pieces. "Check." He said, eying Salazar's king.

Salazar searched for a way to evade capture, but the most he could do was to keep Godric off for a turn or two at most. Godric had his king, two knights, and three pawns left. Five against one. With his queen, Salazar might have been able to win. The queen was the strongest piece, especially in comparison to the king, who could only move one space at a time. The king was like a child, inexperienced and in need of the queen to survive. In his mind's eye, Salazar saw his mother, her eyes wide with fear and his mouth agape in horror.

His head exploded in pain and Salazar cried out in surprise. He gripped his head as his body began to flood with pain. It felt almost like his body was on fire, burning…

"Calm down, Salazar, breathe!" He heard Jared yell, along with a lot of things he didn't understand. There was so much pain, but Salazar didn't know where it was coming from. Who was that screaming, he wondered? Surely his voice didn't sound like that?

"_Salazar!_" Someone else shouted. It wasn't his mother, the only voice he wanted to hear right now, but something other than pain registered in his mind for a moment. It was a friend, but who?

He slumped forward.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pain and humiliation beyond what Salazar had ever experienced. He remembered. They had been attacked: his mother and he. Salazar had been beaten, nearly to death if the aftermath was anything to go by. His mother had done…something, he didn't know what…to transport him to Gryffindor Manor, where he had traveled half-blindly to the door and collapsed.

Why was this happening? How could strangers, _muggles,_ be so cruel to a mother and son?

O right, Salazar recalled why they had harmed him so, because he was a wizard.

Another chapter! Woohoo! Just in time before next semester starts!

Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and lent me your support!


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: Major Angst. I think I should change the genre to angst for now (laughs). You might want a tissue; I almost cried for what I'm doing to poor Salazar! _

Chapter Four: Recovery

Salazar stirred, his face wet with tears he didn't know had fallen. His body felt separate from his mind, as if the two were connected by a thin thread: enough to feel, but not enough to control. The memory of his mother's final moments replayed continuously in his head, like his mind was stuck on that memory alone. There was no doubt in his mind that his mother was dead: that spell (whatever it was) must have used up an excessive amount of magic. If the spell hadn't killed her, she would have still been easy prey to their tormentors.

Without his mother, what was he supposed to do? Aside from Godric (who was really a recent addition), she had been the only person to care about him. Without her, Salazar would have suffered so much more at the hands of his father. She was the only one who could ever help him. So what would Salazar become now?

"Hey Doc, he's crying again." A voice said mournfully and not that far away. It was Godric, Salazar was sure. The other boy had barely left his side since he arrived. "What do you think is going on?"

Salazar attempted to reconnect with his body, to wake up and tell Godric off. Why did Godric care so much? Salazar had never done anything for him, but Godric had introduced Salazar to a world he never dreamed existed. What if something happened to Godric because of him, like his mother?

At the same time, Salazar acknowledged that he could not live without Godric. He was now the only person Salazar had to rely on and the only person Salazar could consider a friend. He didn't know how to approach the other boy who meant so much to him, but who was probably in danger because of it.

"He is reliving the past, I believe. How is his fever?" _Fever?_ Salazar questioned, wishing he could ask aloud. His head felt…strange, but a fever? Fevers were dangerous; people would often become delirious and possibly be bedridden for days recovering. Despite this, Salazar secretly hoped that the memory of his last moments with his mother was nothing more than a fever-caused hallucination.

A cold hand was pressed to his forehead, sending a wave of relief throughout his body that Salazar could not explain. "It's gone down, I think, but it's still hot to the touch. Do you want to feel it?"

"No no, I don't want a repeat of before. Only you can touch him." Jared answered in a flat voice. Salazar wondered what he had done this time, his mind conjuring the image of Jared's bandaged hand. Had he really done that, and if so, had he done it again?

Most importantly, why couldn't he wake up?

He wanted to ask them questions, figure out what was going on and what was wrong with him. Was he going to die?

_If you wish to forget, embrace the darkness within._ Salazar's body jerked as the strange voice entered his mind. It seemed to float around, coming from somewhere deep inside him and sounding oddly like his father, but at the same time it was different. Cold words from a chilling voice; enticing him to lose the pain and sever the threads attaching his body and mind.

_No._ Salazar thought, pushing the voice away. He couldn't give in, not yet.

_This world has only brought you pain and suffering. These people are not your friends; they merely pity you in your helpless state of existence. If you close to embrace the darkness, you will not have to see them ever again; your pain will be eliminated. It's simple, really. Sleep and forget. _

_No_! Salazar screamed in his mind, once more trying to block the voice out. Who was this? What was happening? _They _do_ care about me! _Godric_ cares about me!_

_Pity…_

"No!" The cry escaped his lips without warning or intention. Dark shadows appeared, though from where, Salazar had no idea. His eyes were still closed. There was the sensation of things…hands…pressing on him from all sides, like he was being squeezed, slowly and painfully, into a tiny space that by no means _should _fit him. It was the most uncomfortable feeling Salazar had ever experienced, and he was not even sure if it was real.

"_Salazar!"_ Godric shouted, the panic in his voice clear despite Salazar's fogginess. Godric brought Salazar temporary relief, enough that he could feel his body convulsing and flailing like a madman, but Salazar had no time to regain control and stop before the voice returned, enticing him.

_Embrace the darkness and everything will be better…_

"Stop it!" Salazar was no sure if his words were a demand…or a plea. If felt like fire was surrounding him, burning him, but also the hands that squeezed. The shadows melted in the fire's wake, but did not retreat completely.

_Forget…_

"Let me go!" The hands released their hold, though if because of the fire or his command Salazar didn't know.

"Salazar!" Someone shouted again, drowning out the voice and returning him to a moment of sanity. Someone hugged him and Salazar wanted to warn them about the fire, the hands, and the shadows, but had yet to regain control over his voice. Words were whispered to him; Salazar could not comprehend them, but they soothed him nonetheless. The fire retreated, taking the shadows (finally) with it. The hands became one, rubbing nonsense patterns on his back and releasing some of the tension collected there. The darkness that surrounded him was no longer threatening, but rather comforting, now that he was safe.

Salazar fell unconscious again in Godric's arms.

--------------

"Godric, go to sleep." Jared commanded, giving the boy the sternest gaze he could muster, which admittedly was slightly ruined by the deep lines of worry and sleeplessness on his face.

"No." Came the reply, although it too lacked conviction thanks to the weary tone used. Godric slumped further into his seat, looking like he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Jared frowned, replaying the event yesterday in his mind, when Salazar had regressed to a state not all that unlike his original. His sudden outcry during the chess game several days before with Godric had startled both of them, but Jared worried that Godric had been affected more then he let on. Although young, Godric had seemed to remain strong in the face of danger, beyond what one would expect of an eight-year-old, but he had remained motionless during Salazar's "display", frozen in fear like a deer facing a predator.

He was not an expert on amnesia, but Jared was fairly certain that recovered memories should not rip though a person like it did with Salazar, it seemed more like the boy was possessed then traumatized. Godric, no doubt, was thinking along similar lines, and Jared wished severely that he could console him, but he had no better explanation to offer.

Godric had shown a burst of strength when Salazar had screamed during his fever a yesterday, but Jared almost wished he hadn't. Similar to when Salazar had been consumed by nightmares almost two weeks ago, his magic had exploded, protecting Salazar in a way Jared had never seen before, but harming the boy in the process. Like before, his magic had enflamed his skin. Two weeks ago, both Jared and Gawin hand been burned as they tried to hold him down while he thrashed like a madman, and it still hurt.

Yesterday, Salazar had acted in a similar manner, thrashing around his bed and screaming, although this time he formed actual words. Clearly, he believed that someone was attacking him and unconsciously drew forth an excessive amount of magic from every magical pore he had. Jared had never seen or heard anything like it, nor did he particularly expect too. Salazar was certainly something else, both in personality and sheer power. Jared knew that the Slytherin family was among the most powerful families of the age, but for a _child_ to have so much power at his disposal was frightening. Perhaps worse, Salazar was now mentally unstable and thus unable to control his magic as he clearly had before.

Amazingly, Godric had gotten over his initial shock and had embraced Salazar, even though Salazar was almost literally on fire. Godric's arms had suffered, but Jared had given him the same aloe he had concocted for Gawin and himself the first time around, and he was now doing much better. Salazar, unfortunately, was not. The aloe had been unsuccessful both times, for a reason Jared could not see. His skin had turned red, but was slowly either fading or peeling, much like if had spent too much time in the sun.

"Salazar's fever has broken; the worst is over." Jared said cautiously flexed the fingers of his wand hand, only to wince as pain shot up his arm. Thankfully, Godric was focused on Salazar, so he didn't see. Two weeks, and his hand was still immensely painful. Jared had a theory that Salazar's magic had reacted to him and Gawin differently than Godric, although he did not dare to share it with anyone. Gawin's hand was healing at a faster rate than his, but Jared attributed that to the man's own magical strength. Magic did wonders on its own (when it was controlled), including aiding in healing the body. With magic like his, Salazar could probably survive almost anything, although Jared hoped that this would remain the worst event of his life.

"I have allowed you to remain in this room because you agreed to sleep semi-regularly." Jared reminded him. "You have not slept since yesterday, and are obviously dead on your feet."

"It was yesterday like an hour ago." Godric mumbled, although he shrank a little more in his chair. Soon, Jared observed, Godric was going to slide off the chair altogether.

"Try ten hours." He replied dryly, although he was tired enough that the slight bite he had meant was lost. "Not to mention that fact that you have scarcely slept more than a few hours a night since Salazar came."

"Whatever." Godric said, wearily getting up from the chair. To Jared, he might as well have been an old man, from the look in his eyes to the way he walked. Godric hobbled over to the medicine cabinet, dragging one foot that Jared guessed had fall asleep on its own. "I just need a pepper-up."

Jared rolled his eyes. That was probably the last thing the boy needed. "Let me get it-" Jared said quickly as Godric almost knocked a vile over inside. "You shouldn't be

in there, anyway."

"You let me in all the time." Godric whined, although he stepped aside to let Jared through.

"Yes, during lessons. That's different." Jared said as he pulled out the vile containing the recently mixed sleeping potion.

"It's always different." Godric complained, accepting the cup that Jared handed him. In one gulp, Godric drained its contents, before returning to his seat. A few minutes later, he collapsed onto the end of Salazar's bed. Normally, the potion didn't work that fast, but Godric had been very close to the edge of falling asleep anyway.

With a small grin, Jared used his wand (in his other hand) to lift Godric up and deposit him on the other bed that had been shoved into the room. The boy rolled over with a small moan, curling into a ball. Jared frowned as he covered him with a blanket, although he didn't really think Godric was that cold, since it was quite warm in the room. Godric probably needed as much help as Salazar did; he was just hiding it to protect Salazar.

"Doctor or no, I'd gladly kill the bastards who did this." Jared muttered to no one as he returned to his own seat.

-------

Someone nudged him on the shoulder. "Go 'way" he mumbled, pulling the blanket a bit tighter around him. Wait, blanket?

"Jared told me you would murder me if I didn't take you up." A small voice replied, emotionless and raspy.

"Salazar!" Sleepily-ness forgotten, Godric leapt out of bed and tackled Salazar. The raven-haired boy let out a shout of surprise as they collapsed to the ground. "You're alive! You're ok!" He hugged Salazar and nuzzled his face in Salazar's tangled hair. It smelled like fire and dirt.

"Yes... now get off of me!" Salazar snapped. Godric grinned sheepishly at him as he relinquished his hold. Salazar winced, gripping his arm in sudden pain. Godric's grin faded, replaced with a look of concern.

"I'm sorry!" He said, a few pitches higher than he intended. With a glance at his surroundings, he noticed that Jared was gone. He jumped up and extended his hand to Salazar, who took it graciously. With a small tug, Salazar was on his feet again, although he looked shaky and pale. Godric marveled how small and light Salazar had become, even as he put his arm around the other boy's waist to steady him.

Salazar diverted his eyes from Godric, looking at something on the floor that only he could see. "Please don't apologize, not to me. You and your family have done more for me than I could have ever asked for. I'm not sure I can ever repay you in the way you deserve."

"For what?" Godric asked, his voice full of concern. Anyone would have cared for Salazar had they found him in this condition, wouldn't they? "Let's sit on the bed." Without waiting for an answer, Godric moved Salazar to the bed. He moved slowly, taking into account Salazar's labored breathing and pale face. Godric wondered when Salazar would be able to stand on his own, without looking like a ghost to do it.

With careful, slow movements, Salazar climbed onto the bed and set with his back against the wall. He paused for a moment and shut his eyes, until his breathing evened out.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me." Godric said, trying to lighten the mood. Salazar didn't move or comment and Godric wondered if he had really fallen asleep again.

"You know how I really wanted to recover my memories about what happened to me?" Salazar asked quietly. He opened his eyes and turned his head to face Godric. Their eyes met, both with looks of pain and worry that had no place on an eight-year-old. "I remember now, but I really wish I didn't."

For a moment, Godric saw a look cross his best friend's face that he had never seen before. It was filled with horror and nightmares and pain and, worst of all, shadows. The face disappeared and was replaced by a soft face with dark eyes that couldn't completely hide the pain. Godric wished that Salazar didn't wear emotional masks. He had never seen Salazar's "real" face, although moments like his made him wonder if he really wanted to. Salazar had experienced things that could beat Godric's worst nightmares, but he carefully hid them behind an expressionless face. How Salazar did it, Godric didn't know.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." Salazar said carefully, watching Godric for a reaction. Godric tried to keep his face blank, thinking of all the times he had watched emotions literally disappear from Salazar's face, like his had just wiped them off. Godric was close to tears and he suspected that Salazar was as well, although he couldn't really tell. It was just a feeling.

"M-Mother and I were shopping…" Godric tried to hide the slight flinch he made at the word 'mother.' Although he had tried not to ask the adults too much, Godric had wondered why Salazar's mother had never came. His father had demanded that Salazar come home, but refused to set foot in the Gryffindor Manor himself. Salazar's mother, however, was a welcome guest, who was surely worried about her son.

"You know how she likes those muggle shops." He paused, bitterness leaking into his voice that was usually reserved only for his father at his worst moments. "Well the portal is located in the woods…you know where it is." Godric nodded again. He felt like if he spoke than Salazar would lose whatever was keeping him going. "On the way we were…ambushed." He said softly. "Now that I look back I think it might have been planned, but I can't say for sure. They were muggles…I think.

"They used muggle weapons, but had no fear of magic. They got mother first…and told me I had to cooperate to keep her alive. To weaken me, they beat me up. That's why I was so bruised… I was barely conscious when they finished. I couldn't do anything!" He said, frustration evident. He tore his eyes away from Godric, throwing his head back so that it hit the wall with a thud. Salazar didn't seem to notice.

"Mum…" His voice cracked. "She used some odd spell after she distracted the men and sent me here…" Then suddenly he shifted and buried his head in Godric's dark-red robes. His hands gripped Godric's robes tightly and his whole body began to shake. Godric's first response was a small gasp and his eyes widening. He heard a small whimper and realized what was happening: Salazar was crying.

Not exactly sure what to do, he wrapped his arms around Salazar and held him tightly, like his mother did whenever he was upset. "Shh." He murmured.

"She's dead!" Salazar wailed, muffled by the tears and Godric's robes. Despite everything, it was the worst thing Godric had ever heard from Salazar. His voice sounded…broken. Like he was drowning in emotions that Godric's couldn't protect him from. It took Godric a second to realize that Salazar's mask had slipped off and what he was hearing was Salazar's real voice. He had had no idea just how bad off Salazar really was.

"I know she is!" he continued, unaware of Godric's revelation. "She knew she would die if she did that spell, but she did it anyway! She sacrificed herself for me and I couldn't do I thing! I don't deserve this- none of it!" He shifted angrily, but Godric held him too tightly for it to do much. "She could have saved herself, but instead she chose me! It's all my fault!"

He dissolved into larger sobs and buried himself further into Godric's robe, whispering all the while: _it's all my fault_.

"Shh…don't speak." Godric muttered, rubbing Salazar's shaking back in a failing attempt to calm him. "It's okay…" Though, deep inside him, Godric knew it wasn't. Things would have to get a lot worse before they got better, he was sure.

Outside the door, unknown to the two boys, a man in white robes leaned against the wall. He leaned his head against the wall while his good hand curled into a fist. Whoever did this would pay for the pain they brought upon the boy; whoever could make an eight-year-old boy sound so broken deserved a long stay in Hell.

_------_

"I would say that I'm glad that Salazar is feeling better, only I'm not sure he's doing all that well. How is he?" Gawin glanced at Jared for an answer.

Jared sighed in response and glanced at the two boys. They had fallen asleep together, Salazar first and Godric much later, but neither of them had moved for several hours. Since eavesdropping, Jared had checked on them several times and had watched the progression to sleep for both of them. Godric had kept his hold on Salazar the entire time, and even now that they were sleeping, Godric was keeping the other boy close.

The smaller boy was almost completely hidden by Godric's body, but Jared had heard a few whimpers escape Salazar, the frightened sounds that he made every night as he relived his nightmares. Jared was, in all honesty, very upset with the whole situation. Salazar should never have experienced what those muggles did to him and Jared very much wanted to do something to protect the boy from any further pain. Unfortunately, there was very little he could do, especially since Salazar's father was demanding the return of his son to his care, even though that was probably the worst thing for Salazar.

"Physically, he is progressing rather quickly, considering how extensive the damage was, but mentally…" Jared paused to choose his words carefully. "Salazar is obviously scarred by the event, and I'm very worried about his recovery in that aspect." Jared had not shared what he had heard with Gawin yet, but even without hearing it, the effects were obvious.

"He has been though a lot." Gawin answered softly. "Even before this, Salazar is far more aware of things than he should be, and I am certain that he has suffered abuse." Jared nodded at this, his thoughts on the many scars covering Salazar's small body. No child should look like that. "And that look in his eyes…"Gawin trailed off, giving Jared a knowing look.

Jared returned the look. Salazar's bright green eyes unnerved him more than they should. His eyes would look more appropriate on a middle aged war veteran than an eight-year-old. His eyes were dark and swirling with pain that he couldn't always hide, although the boy did well at hiding his emotions. If earlier was any indication, Salazar had become an expert at creating layers of emotional masks to hide his feelings, and he very rarely broke completely down and allowed himself to cry. The fact that Salazar even had to hide emotions, not to mention that he could, was downright disturbing.

"I am worried about his recovery once he returns home." Jared said flatly. "His father is clearly very strict and dislikes any display of weakness, and I worry what he will force upon Salazar before the boy can heal properly."

Gawin ran a hand through his hair; a sign of distress for the man if there ever was one. "We cannot refuse him any longer or he will bring the King of Wizarding Britain himself down upon us, and then we will a political battle. Salazar is not only his child, but his sole heir and we cannot do a thing to change it."

Jared gave a slight nod and rubbed the bridge of his nose: his own sign of distress. "He took my medical reasons for some time, but now I believe he thinks they are mere excuses. He clearly does not realize the extent of the damage Salazar has suffered. As a doctor, I would advise Salazar not to travel, but that is clearly not possible." Jared clenched his good hand into a fist. "For Merlin's sake, Salazar can barely make it across the room."

Gawin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It is out of our hands."

Jared turned away from his friend, anger still evident in the way he held himself. "That boy deserves better." He shook his head several times, trying to clear his head and rid himself of the tightness in his chest. "How long do you think we can keep Slytherin at bay?"

Gawin twisted his mouth into a frown. "A day at most, I assume. Many two, if we tell him that Salazar will be returning, but has to prepare for the trip."

"He needs more than a day." Jared muttered, angry at Iraybs for doing this to Salazar. Gawin sighed, which Jared took as a silent agreement to his statement. He looked into the room again, to the two boys sharing a small bed, but looked, for the moment at least, at peace. _Can Salazar heal without Godric by his side?_ Jared mentally wondered.

------

"No!" Godric shouted, leaping of the bed in anger. "No way!"

Gawin sighed at his son's antics. "Now, Godric, we have very little say in the matter, being angry about it won't solve anything. Salazar has to go home, and that's the end of it." Gawin glanced at Salazar, who was sitting up in bed and purposefully staring at the sheets. Unknown to Gawin, his hands were gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles had turned white, but it was the least of Salazar's concerns.

"No he doesn't!" Godric argued, as if it mattered. "You don't understand; he can't go back there!"

Salazar looked up momentarily, his eyes dark as he listened to Godric. He glanced at Jared, who stood silently off to the side, than to Gawin, who sat on the other bed, and finally rested on Godric, who stood right next to his bed.

He certainly had no interest in going home, but he knew that his father would not rest until Salazar was in his palm again. Without his mother, life was sure to get far more difficult than before, but Salazar shuddered to think of what would happen to the Gryffindors, or Jared, if they refused his father too much.

"Godric." Salazar said quietly, although he gathered the attention of the entire room. He hated how they always did that, treating him like someone they needed to watch every second, or he might burst into flames. "There is nothing we can do." Salazar saw Godric start to frown, so he looked back down at his sheets rather than see Godric upset.

"Unfortunately, Salazar is correct." Jared said, breaking the silence that had fallen. He could feel the man's intense gaze settle on him. "The most we can do is have Salazar come over as much as possible. As your doctor, I will need to keep track of your recovery." Salazar could hear the forced cheer the man put into his words. Surely, no one was fooled by that? Salazar was going to be lucky if he got out of his house ever again. Salazar bit back the retort he wanted to say, unwilling to expose any of his at-home horrors.

"I think I should go back with you; I don't want to leave you alone with that bastard." Godric said bitterly. He folded his arms defensively, as if he had any chance of standing up to Iraybs Slytherin.

"Godric." His father said sharply. Salazar looked back up, just in time to see Jared roll his eyes. It was not difficult to tell that both Gawin and Jared hated his father, but Gawin probably didn't want his son to call anyone a bastard, even if it was warranted.

"No dad!" Godric shot back. "He is a bastard! You don't know what he does- do you think words are his worst punishment? What he does is so much worse than that! He-" Salazar had finally reacted, covering Godric's mouth with his hand before he could say anymore.

For once, Salazar gave his best friend a real glare. "Shut it, Godric." He said, soft but dark.

Godric's face fell with a mixture of fear and sorrow. Salazar withdrew his hand with a snap, a brief flash at horror on his own face before he returned to blank. The fear on Godric's face had been directed at _him._ Godric was afraid of _him,_ even if he would never admit it_. _He missed the looks that Gawin and Jared shot at each other as they witnessed the interaction; twin looks of concern and something far deeper.

"I'm sorry, Salazar." Godric mumbled, avoiding Salazar's eyes. "I'm just upset with it all, I didn't think."

"You need to start." Salazar said, also looking away from Godric. What if he hurt Godric in some way? His best friend was afraid of him… "Coming with me will not help anything. My father hates you and your family; you'd be in constant danger if you came with me." _You're in danger being with me…_ A feeling swept over Salazar, similar to earlier when his emotional masks had completely crumbled. With a sudden burst of energy, Salazar grabbed the cane next to his bed and hobbled out of the room as fast as he could, hoping no one saw the tears forcing their way out of his eyes.

Twenty or so minutes later, Salazar's ears picked up footsteps coming his way. He urged his body to continue, but his energy was spent, so instead he collapsed with his back against the cold, stone wall in one of the many hallways in Gryffindor Manor and buried his head in between his knees, which he drew up to his chest so that he could concentrate on rebuilding his mask. Judging by the footsteps, it was either Jared or Gawin, and Salazar was betting on the latter.

"Found you." Gawin said as he approached, confirming Salazar's guess. Salazar stayed still for a moment; he needed to regain control over his emotions. "I see you, Salazar." Gawin said, a tad dryly. Finally ready, Salazar looked up and gave Gawin a blank stare. "Godric is very upset you know, you shouldn't have just left like that."

Salazar frowned. "Godric can't come home with me." He said, trying to ignore what Gawin had just said.

Gawin squatted down so that he was eye level with Salazar. "Godric wants to go of his own free will, Salazar, he wants to help you get better."

To this, Salazar shook his head. "You know my father, he hates all of you. Godric will be in danger if he stays too long." He hoped, for once, that Gawin understood the severity of the situation. The things his father could do to Godric…

"Iraybs will not hurt Godric." Gawin said, with all the blissful optimism that had become known as a family trait of the Gryffindor line.

"But what if he does?" Salazar challenged.

"He will not." Gawin repeated." And if he does, than the wrath of the devil himself will rain down upon him." Salazar scowled. The devil was probably his father's friend, given that his father was almost a devil himself. "And if he does something to you, well, God have mercy on his soul." Salazar ignored that bit; after all, it was a little too late, wasn't it?

"Godric would feel incredibly guilty if something happened to you because he wasn't there." Gawin continued. "He would never forgive himself."

Salazar sighed; he was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. "So Godric is coming with me?"

"Yes." He gave Salazar a charismatic smile. "Godric can take care of you." Salazar doubted that, given what he was most likely in store for, but he wasn't about to say anything. "Now, let's go back." Reluctantly, Salazar allowed himself to be pulled up.

---------

Thanks so much for reading!!

Note: formatting issues are really annoying. I apologize if anything shows up weird.

Next time: Slytherin Manor here we go!

Please review!


End file.
